


The Show Must Go On

by the_noble_bachelorette84



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Dressing Room, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Stage Crew, Theatre, wank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_noble_bachelorette84/pseuds/the_noble_bachelorette84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're the ASM for Hamlet at the Barbican. You're making your ten-minute call, but when you reach the dressing room for the actor in the lead role, you find him assisting himself! What do you do? Your job!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Show Must Go On

**Author's Note:**

> The interesting thing about this piece is, although I didn't mean to write it this way, there are no gender pronouns associated with the narrative. You can imagine this is you no matter how you identify! (I honestly didn't think about it until I started tagging it! It was a happy accident!)

I walk into the star dressing room at the Barbican to give the ten-minute call to curtain. I knock on, and immediately open the door. "Ten minutes, Mr. Cumber--oh, shit! Sorry!"

 

Benedict rapidly rearranges his costume bottoms, saying "Oh, I erm, I was just, uh…well, fuck, this is awkward. Getting caught in a wank by the assistant stage manager of an important show…and on Patron's Night! Lots of brass. You're not going to tell anyone, are you?" His blue eyes plead with me. My death could be lurking behind the swaths of color in those eyes, and I wouldn't care.

 

I set my clipboard down, lock the door, and stride over to him.

 

"Only if you let me assist you." I say, lust emanating from my every sound and gesture. "That's my job, you know."

 

I click on my headset.

 

"Meg," I hail the SM, "I'll be at my post in a few minutes. I've got to help some of the talent prepare for curtain."

 

I kneel between those long, lean, and muscular legs, removing the fabric covering his fully erect manhood. An electronic beep followed by a voice come through my earpiece.

 

"Oh, God, what is it now?!" Stress evident in my stage managers voice. It was earned on such a high-profile show, especially this performance. I reply, "Oh, you know actors. Can't do ANYTHING for themselves!" And I wink up at him as I click off my headset pack, and lick his shaft from base to tip.

 

I'd have to do this more quickly than I'd like.

 

The show must go on.

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself that I would never write a fan fiction about an actor. I told myself that it was too weird and personal (Not that I haven't read and enjoyed my share, and not that it's wrong, I just didn't have any interest in it!) but one of my IG buddies inspired me to write this by simply asking the question "What would you do if you walked into Benedict's dressing room and caught him having a wank?" To whit, I answered...this! Absolutely, and without question!
> 
> This is the shortest work I've ever written, and I'm not anticipating writing anything shorter! Brevity is not a part of my skill set!


End file.
